


Fighting Again

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: In which Jim just wants the arguing to stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Peleando otra vez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684550) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



Captain Kirk was not a man given to begging.

“Won’t you _please_ make up already!”

“No way.” McCoy glared. “He’s the one who forgot our anniversary!”

Kirk turned to Spock hoping he’d be sensible about this.

“It is the doctor’s fault for choosing a random date.”

“It ain’t random! It’s the day we first… you know. _Expressed_ ourselves.”

“I see only one solution,” Spock stated. “We must marry officially. Then the date will be agreed upon.”

“Fine,” McCoy agreed huffily.

Blessed silence fell.

“We shall marry aboard ship of course,” Spock added.

“We will not! Georgia or nothing!”

Kirk sighed.


End file.
